


things you said at 1 am

by tokkiui



Series: things you said [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiui/pseuds/tokkiui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>koujaku’s back always looks like it is completely out of his reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> is my love for rarepairs clear yet
> 
> i am still so sad that we don't have kounoi route in dmmd sobs

koujaku’s back always looks like it is completely out of his reach.

he knows that their lives, even though somehow intertwined with aoba’s influence, are completely different. they are not even each other’s opposites, no, they just… differ; nothing about them seems to match, in any way.

maybe they just aren’t meant to be together.

and yet, here they are: bodies covered with sweat and come, bruised lips, aching limbs and even more aching hearts.

just a few minutes ago, when koujaku was inside him, _with_ him

(skin to skin breath to breath soul to soul)

 he actually felt like maybe they could work it out; maybe they could be more than two strangers who just happen to like having sex with each other. it’s not like he expects anything romantic or shit like that, no – the mere thought makes him wince in discomfort. but he cannot say he doesn’t enjoy being treated as—what? friend? equal? _human being_?

the gap between them is surely not bigger than a few centimeters but to him it feels like whole galaxies.

he knows he’s just convenient. there’s nothing more to it.

the clock on the bedside reads 1:08 am.

he sits up, reaching for the clothes scattered on the floor.

“…noiz.” koujaku’s voice sounds hoarse and raw, and a bit sleepy. noiz closes his eyes and holds his breath.

koujaku’s hand is warm on his wrist.

(koujaku’s hand is warm on his soul)

“ _stay_.”


End file.
